Intercambio Emocional
by EadlGets14
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que había experimentado mi primer amor: Green. Esta historia es mi primer fic, así que espero les guste, todas las criticas son bien recibidas. Parejas Red/Green y Red/Gold
1. Chapter 1

**_Intercambio Emocional_**

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que había experimentado mi primer amor: Green. _

Hola, mi nombre es Red, actualmente tengo 21 años y quise compartirles mi historia. Green y yo nos conocimos cuando tenía 13 años y en un principio sentí una gran rivalidad hacia él, sin saber bien porque, día con día ese desprecio fue convirtiéndose en un sentimiento diferente, pensaba en Green cada día y cada noche, llegue a enamorarme perdidamente de él.

A pesar que Green es 7 años mayor que yo, llegamos a formar una relación muy unida, era tan profunda nuestra amistad que cuando me entere que salía con una chica de su grupo en el colegio me enfurecí muchísimo, a pesar de que nunca conocí a la tal Blue, sentía un resentimiento muy profundo contra ella. Dentro de nuestra amistad yo veía a Green como mi novio, aunque para él siempre fui solo su amigo…

El ocho de enero de hace 7 años ya, Green decidió iniciar un viaje muy largo, dejándome atrás, sin poder despedirme de él, fui a su casa, en la ventana de su habitación tratando de hablar con él, sabía que no podría detenerlo yo… yo sólo… yo sólo quería despedirme de él; pero se fue, sin mediar palabras dejándome solo con el corazón hecho jirones, sintiéndome morir, día tras día, viviendo por inercia, aferrándome a la vida por la simple ilusión de que algún día volvería por mí.

Durante muchas lunas llore su ausencia, rogando una y mil veces a Arceus una sola cosa, nunca pedí que volviera conmigo, que se enamorara de mi o simplemente volver a verlo… no… lo único… lo único que pedía… era que donde quiera que estuviera fuese feliz, suplicaba a Arceus que no permitiera que mi amado Green sufriera nunca… yo le prometí a Arceus que soportaría el doble del dolor que me corresponde en esta vida, por el simple hecho de que Green nunca sufra.

_Arceus, dame su dolor…_

_ Y dale mi felicidad. _

_No me importa cuánto deba sufrir yo_

_Sólo no quiero que él sufra nunca._

Desde entonces traté de vivir una vida normal, seguir con mis estudios en el colegio, pero siempre sufriendo en silencio, recordando inútilmente aquellos hermosos días que pase con Green. Y siendo sincero, no soy el hombre más guapo del colegio, ni de mi pueblo pero tenía muchos pretendientes, la razón muy simple, mis prominentes nalguitas, grandes y redonditas creo que por tanto caminar, cada vez que me siento abrumado o triste suelo salir a caminar, eso siempre me ha ayudado a despejar mi mente. Ahora han pasado 4 años desde que Green se marchó, de él sólo tengo noticias de mi madre que conoce a su abuelo, y de cuando en cuando su abuelo le da a mi madre unos dulces en forma de corazón… muchas veces me ilusionaron ver eso dulces… pero… ya es tiempo de avanzar, ahora estoy por entrar a la universidad, en una región diferente, lejos de mi hogar, y en dirección opuesta de donde me han comentado que esta Green…

Discúlpenme, contar mi historia con Green me ha puesto muy triste, un par de lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, así que saldré a caminar, luego les seguiré contando mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Renacimiento Accidentado.

Han pasado 4 años desde la partida de Green, yo estaba por concluir mi primer año de universidad, mis calificaciones (modestia aparte) eran muy buenas, sin embargo no había encontrado el amor, seguía encontrando chicos que sólo se interesaban en mi trasero y llevarme a la cama, yo buscaba ese amor de cuentos de hadas por quien suspirar y volver a sentir lo que sentía por Green pero que esta vez fuera compartido… _(N/A: escribí esto hace mucho, antes de que anunciaran pkm x y, lo de cuentos de hada es pura coincidencia jajaja)_

El 25 de octubre de ese año tomé, como de costumbre, el autobús para ir a la universidad, a hora y media de distancia, sin saber lo que me esperaba… Cuando habían transcurrido sólo una hora del viaje quede profundamente dormido. Al despertar vi una intensa luz blanca frente a mí, escucho un gran bullicio a mí alrededor, me percato que estoy en una camilla, en el pasillo del hospital, con varios trozos de vidrio alrededor mío. Un médico al verme despertar me informo que el autobús en que viajaba fue impactado por un camión y que yo milagrosamente sólo tenía unos cuantos raspones, pero al tratar de incorporarme sentía un gran dolor en la pierna izquierda que se extendía hacia la parte baja de mi espalda, por lo que me dejaron en observación en el hospital, allí estuve por tres tediosos días. Sin nada que hacer tras el accidente, pues mi madre no me dejaba hacer casi nada, me conectaba a salas de chat en la computadora (de alguien jejeje) y así conocí a otro chico que vivía cerca de mi vecindario. Estuvimos chateando por varios días, conociéndonos mejor y después de varias semanas decidimos conocernos en persona. El nombre del chico, Gold era muy tierno y sensible conmigo, cada mañana me enviaba un mensaje a mi teléfono celular con un _"buenos días baby, espero que tengas un lindo día"_ y por las noches _"dulces sueños, que descanses baby", _todo esto mucho antes de conocernos, así que yo estaba ansioso por conocer a ese chico tan tierno conmigo y que me hacía sentir como nunca antes, estaba soñando acaso… podía esto ser real… Me sentía un tanto confundido al mismo tiempo… pensando: _y sí… Green regresa… no, él ya no va a regresar, nunca fue mío y nunca lo será, ya han pasado más de cuatro años, creo que es tiempo de que me dé una oportunidad de ser feliz, de vivir aquella fantasía que una y mil veces había soñado en mi cabecita atormentada por el fantasma de mi pasado. __**Green, por favor perdóname, yo sé que te prometí que siempre estaría para ti cuando me necesites… pero quiero ser feliz, necesito ser feliz… es tiempo de dejarte ir… Adiós mi amor, y gracias por todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, gracias por no corresponder a mis sentimiento, pues ahora, gracias a ello son alguien más centrado y más maduro, gracias a ti ese niño distraído y soñador quedo en mi pasado… perdóname por cambiar y no ser más el Red que conociste…**_

Nuevamente debo detenerme, mis lágrimas empiezan a mojar el teclado, han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida y aun amo a Green, pero no igual que antes, es más un amor fraternal, aun así me duele su ausencia… Pronto continuare contándoles mi historia… por el momento saldré a caminar. Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3. De la Esperanza al Sol

Gold me citó en un pequeño parque, un tanto apartado, cerca del museo del pueblo. Yo llegué puntual, pues no quería hacerlo esperar, la ansiedad me comía por dentro, mi corazón palpitaba sin descanso, quería conocer aquel chico tan dulce que me escribía cada mañana y cada noche, dándome los buenos días y deseándome dulces sueños. Lo que sabía de él es que era un poco más bajo que yo, cabello oscuro y ojos cafés (que brillaban como oro a la luz del ocaso), delgado y exfutbolista, por lo que deduje que tendría un cuerpo excepcional y unas bonitas nalgas, era estudiante de segundo año en Economía para la Gestión Ambiental en la universidad y según me comentaba sus notas eran buenas… era todo un sueño para mí, estaba ante mi arquetipo de hombre perfecto, pero conociendo mi pasado amoroso esto no duraría.

Estuve esperando por 15 minutos que parecieron eternos, 15 desesperantes minutos, empezaba a pensar: _"me dejo plantado… seguro esta muerto de la risa donde quiera que esté pensando que estoy aquí como idiota esperando que llegue ". _Estaba por irme de ahí cuando me llegó un mensaje de él preguntándome si aún estaba en el parque esperándolo, yo le respondí que estaba por irme, así me envió otro texto aclarándome que tuvo un retraso pero que en 5 minutos llegaba, que por favor lo esperara, así que soltando un sonoro suspiro me dispuse a esperar. Pasado el tiempo llegó, vistiendo una playera negra y unos jeans azules, me informo que su retraso se debía a su tía, con la que vivía acá en Kanto, pues él aunque nació aquí se crio en Johto pues sus padres se mudaron hacia allá, pero que tras el divorcio de ellos, cuando tenía 17, decidió irse a vivir con su tía que vivía sólo con su esposo, en Kanto. Desde entonces él ha llegado a formar un vínculo afectivo muy fuerte con ella, siempre la considera como su segunda mamá.

Estuvimos conversando cerca de una hora, él se mostraba un tanto tímido y respetuoso, lo que me volvía loco, estábamos sentados en una misma banca, pero en extremos opuesto, yo tratando de acercarme a él, pero se alejaba… a tal punto que cambió de banca (T.T). Antes de irse me propuso vernos en la noche, en un pequeño puente que comunicaba su vecindario con el de al lado. Esa noche al llegar ahí, él me esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. Estuvimos conversando otro rato, a la luz de la luna, en medio del silencio de la noche, éramos sólo él y yo. Dentro de la conversación salió un tema muy peculiar y que pocas veces habíamos tratado ya que yo suelo evitarlo: sexo.

Él tenía 22 años y yo a mis 19 ya había entregado mi cuerpo y mi alma a Green, por lo que la sexualidad para nosotros no tenía muchos secretos que esconder, me pidió que lo acompañara, al principio me negué, pero fue tan insistente que finalmente accedí. Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a una extensa plantación de bayas mais, allí continuamos conversando, bajo ese cielo estrellado y acariciados por una suave brisa, sentados en un viejo tronco, fue un momento mágico para mí, hasta que:

**_Gold_**_: Me gustas mucho, Red, quiero tener sexo contigo._

**_Red (ósea Yo): _**_Después de conocer y tratar a tantos idiotas que quieren estar conmigo sólo para llevarme a la cama el sexo me parece repugnante. _


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4- Confusión a la luz de la luna

Gold bajo la cabeza y se sentó en el tronco, yo me senté a su lado y le susurre al oído: _"lo siento mucho", _para mi sorpresa hizo algo que no me esperaba (y ahora que lo analizó creo que sólo lo hizo para que me acostara con él):

**_Gold:_**_ Te puedo dar un beso._

**_Red:_**_ ¿Mejilla, boca o frente?_

**_Gold:_**_ Boca_

**_Red:_**_ No se besar._

**_Gold:_**_ descuida, yo te enseño._

Acerco sus labios a los míos, me tomo de la barbilla y me planto sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, separe ligeramente mis labios y Gold empezó a mordisquearme el labio inferior, al separarse me dijo: _"besas bien para ser tu primera vez"_, yo sólo pude sonreír, fue tan lindo y tan dulce considerando que no hice nada en realidad, sólo abrir ligeramente la boca y dejarme llevar. Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez empezó con mi oreja, luego el cuello y finalmente en los labios nuevamente, y al separarnos desilusionado contemple su pene erecto fuera de su pantalón… me levante furioso, dispuesto a marcharme de ahí, pero me detuvo:

_Gold: lo lamento, pero me gustas mucho._

_Red: en serio (de espalda a él)_

_Gold: si_

_Red: y por qué tienes que sacar eso (Volteando y señalando su pene)._

_Gold: eh… mmm_

_Red: Ya te he dicho que me desagrada el sexo._

_Gold: lo siento_

_Red: además, ya te he dicho que decidí sólo tener sexo con mi novio_

_Gold: yo no te puedo amar._

_Red: ah… ok…_

_Gold: no te vallas_

_Red: ¿vas a ser mi novio?_

_Gold: Sí_

_Red: Bien_

Me arrodille frente a él, y empecé a lamer aquel hermoso pene, ni muy largo, ni muy corto; ni muy grueso, ni muy delgado; era simplemente perfecto para mí, hecho a mi medida, cada vez más me enamoraba de Gold parecía que fue hecho especialmente para mí, su forma de ser, su cuerpo, todo era un deleite para mí. _(N/A: iba a poner de __**él**__, pero suena otra cosa distinta a la que quiero dar a entender)._

Succione y bese cada centímetro de su virilidad con gran placer y deleite, después de todo era mi novio, mi primer novio. Después de jugar un rato con su pene en mi boca, Gold me tomó y me recostó sobre el tronco, me desvistió y se desvistió, y suavemente introdujo su hombría en mi colita… sus embestidas eran firmes pero delicadas que me hacían gemir de placer. Al depositar su semilla en mí, se acostó sobre mi espalda, exhausto me dijo: _"siempre me mareo cuando me vengo", _a lo que yo respondí con una tenue risita_._ Una vez pasado su mareo nos vestimos, nos besamos por varios minutos y caminamos nuevamente hasta el puente, tomados de la mano, nos despedimos con un último beso. Esa fue mi primera vez con él, en medio de las bayas mais, bajo la luz de la luna y siendo novios. Yo estaba muy feliz, aquel chico que me parecía perfecto era ahora mi novio.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5- Una señal del destino

Hace poco inicie una relación con Gold, aún no puedo creerlo, pero es real, mi vida al fin empieza a ser feliz… pero y me promesa a Arceus, será que puedo ser feliz, he pasado muchos años sufriendo… creo que ya he pagado por el dolor de Green… seguiré adelante, seguro Green no hubiera querido que estuviera triste por él.

Aunque pase mucho tiempo en la región vecina, Johto los fines de semana procuraba dejarlos libre para mi amado Gold, y aunque nuestra relación no dañaba a nadie, Gold prefería mantenerla en secreto… durante mucho tiempo le cuestione esto, pero considerando que vivimos en una cultura machista, que sus padres se divorciaron en su adolescencia y que sus primeras relaciones resultaron en fracasos, era comprensible que prefiriera mantener un cierto límite, y a pesar que entiendo completamente sus razones eso no evita que me moleste, yo quiero llevar una vida "normal", poder salir juntos como pareja pero para él era más importante mantener su imagen de hombre que yo…

Durante mucho tiempo estuvimos peleando, eran pocos los momentos que pasábamos tranquilos, así que decidí terminar nuestra relación. Seis meses después me rogó que nos viéramos, y cuando nos encontramos me tomo por la cadera, me abrazó y me dijo al oído: _"no te quiero perder" _así que aunque no volvimos a ser novios, mantuvimos una relación. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le preguntaba que sentía por mí, siempre me esquivaba la pregunta, pero a todo esto siempre fue tierno conmigo, la mayoría de las veces.

**_Gold: _**_¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?_

**_Red: _**_CONCENTRATE EN TUS EXAMENES después veremos._

**_Gold: _**_Ah no quiero concentrarme en exámenes. Este fin.. Si si si xfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

**_Red: _**_¿Me amas?_

**_Gold: _**_Te quiero_

**_Red: _**_No fue eso lo que pregunte_

**_Gold: _**_Te quiero, te quiero y te extraño…_

**_Red: _**_Yo también te extraño. Podemos vernos hoy si quieres._

**_Gold:_**_ hoy no podría, estaré dentro de un rato voy con mi tía hacer un mandado a Viridian City y no se ha qué hora termine._

**_Gold:_**_ mmmm bueno me debo ir, si cambias de opinion me escribes. Cuídate y no me quemes_

**_Red:_**_ Si quiero verte, quiero una relación formal, quiero tantas cosas, sí me llevas al cine nos vemos el viernes. Por cierto, para quemarte tendrías que ser mi novio y según tu no lo somos_

**_Gold:_**_ Primero yo no quiero una relación formal con nadie.. sorry.. xau. Quémame pues, bye_

A pesar que siempre peleábamos, nos reconciliábamos y seguíamos felices juntos… pasaron los días, semanas, meses y años; éramos, aunque él se negara a admitirlo, una pareja y eso me hacía muy feliz, había logrado eliminar esa filofobia que el sentía, claro, no del todo pero ya empezaba a abrirse más conmigo, me invitaba a su casa pero siempre rechazando ir a la mía.

Lo invite a mi casa una víspera de navidad, obviamente presentándolo como un amigo, después de todo no éramos novios, espere su respuesta, pasaron los días y no respondía, no quería ser insistente así que no volví a mencionarlo. La noche del 24 de diciembre rogué a Arceus para que Gold dejara de lado sus miedos y se atreviera a amar sin restricción, sólo quería una señal, era todo lo que necesitaba, acaso es mucho pedir…

De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente, y ahí en el umbral de la puerta, la respuesta a mis suplicas… Arceus me había escuchado y me dio la señal que necesitaba, la respuesta de lo que debía hacer estaba justo frente a mí…


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6- Mi Verdadero Amor

Y pensar que tanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día. Sentado en este parque viendo a los niños jugar la melancolía arrulla mi corazón, viendo a un niño en especial, un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos color plata, aquel niño jugaba feliz con los demás, en su cuello colgaba un collar con una D plateada y una A dorada.

Seguramente se están preguntando quien es ese niño, pues la respuesta es simple, aquel niñito de tan solo 3 añitos es nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Gold y mío. Durante largos nueve meses estuvo en mi vientre arrullado por mi voz para que supiera que era amado desde antes de nacer, que quedara embarazado fue toda una sorpresa, una grata sorpresa.

Todo empezó con los signos comunes, vómitos, hinchazón de pies, frecuentes antojos, etc. Tantos males que acudí al doctor, el cual me indico que era de los pocos hombres que tenía la capacidad de engendrar, al principio creí que era una broma y que pronto saldría el presentador de algún programa informándome que estaba siendo grabado como una broma de esas que suelen hacer para entretener los creativos de la televisión, pero no, el doctor me explico con pelos y señales para que todo quedara claro.

Mis genes posen una mescla única que me permite, siendo hombre, engendrar, con la diferencia que no existía un canal de parto, por lo que durante siglos, quienes poseían esta rara condición morían inevitablemente. Pero hoy día gracias a los avances médicos puedo tener a mi bebe y seguir viviendo. La verdadera duda era ¿cuál será su nombre? El doctor hizo los exámenes necesarios, pues debía asegurarse que durante todos estos meses sin cuidado prenatal el bebé podría haberse afectado, pero afortunadamente está bien y ya el doctor me había informado que sería varón. Había pensado en Alexandro, nombre que debería llevar por su padre, y la verdad siempre me gustó el nombre de Dylan… así que mi niño se llamaría Dylan Alexandro. Dylan había crecido rodeado de amor así que siempre fue un niño inquieto, inteligente y sobre todo feliz, eso era lo más importante.

Aquella navidad, Dylan estaba ansioso por abrir sus obsequios y al verme entrar en la sala me pregunto si podía abrirlos, así que lo autorice y felizmente desgarro el envoltorio de aquel primer regalo, una pelota de futbol, al verla Dylan sonrió y corrió a abrazarme, luego salió a jugar al jardín con los vecinos, al atardecer cuando nos sentamos a cenar Dylan me hizo una pregunta:

**_Dylan:_**_ ¿Mamá, donde esta papá?_

_FlashBack_

_La noche del 24 de diciembre rogué a Arceus para que Gold dejara de lado sus miedos y se atreviera a amar sin restricción, sólo quería una señal, era todo lo que necesitaba, acaso es mucho pedir…_

_De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente, y ahí en el umbral de la puerta, la respuesta a mis suplicas… Arceus me había escuchado y me dio la señal que necesitaba, la respuesta de lo que debía hacer estaba justo frente a mí…_

_El umbral de la puesta estaba vacío, sólo se veía la profunda oscuridad de la noche, esa era la señal de que entre Gold y yo nada iba a pasar, sentí que una garra apretaba fuertemente mi alma, mi corazón convertido en añicos, Gold no era para mí, fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que sería feliz, Gold es tan perfecto… lo mejor es que se olvide de mí, que desaparezca de su vida, así será más feliz…_

_Sólo recordar sus palabras de nuestra última conversación hicieron de mis ojos unos interminables caratas… "no quiero q me escribas... desaparece de una vez de mi vida...No me escribas no nada y deja de mencionarme q no me importas y no quiero volver a saber de ti..."_

_Fin del FlashBak_

Una lágrima recorrió mi rostro, tratando de que Dylan no la viera simplemente le respondí:

Red: Amor, sabes que entre tu padre y yo las cosas no resultaron, un día, antes de saber te esperaba, supe que tu padre viajo a una región lejana, Unova, y desde entonces no he sabido nada de él, quizás él está feliz donde quiera que este, pero lo más importante es que tú y yo estamos juntos, y que te amo sobre todas las cosas.

**_Red:_**_ Dylan, te amo_

**_Dylan:_**_ yo también te amo, papá_

Lo abrace fuertemente y rompí a llorar, aunque estaba con la persona que más amaba en el universo, echaba de menos a Gold.

**_Por qué no todo en esta vida tiene un final feliz, los sueños que más anhelamos no siempre se logran y por aquellas ilusiones que desaparecieron les quiero decir: el dolor nunca desaparece; sólo aprendemos a vivir con él._**

Quiero dedicar este último capítulo a todos aquellos que comentaron sobre mi historia, a aquellos que han esperado con ansia leer este último capítulo y especialmente a aquellos que leyeron este capítulo antes de ser publicado: PERSEFONE4EVER de Amor-Yaoi; Promoteyus de Y-Gallery y BLACK-WHITEKUN de Amor-Yaoi


End file.
